


Бабочки в лунном свете

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Het, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ванды проблемы со сном. Кое-кто замечает это и решает помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабочки в лунном свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Butterflies in the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831001) by [fivethingsunmixed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivethingsunmixed/pseuds/fivethingsunmixed). 



> у меня оправданий нет. я просто хочу какао, плед, плюшевого мишку и Беттани в каст Гражданки. а у меня тут только плохой кофе и работка.
> 
> пока я пытаюсь написать что-нибудь сама - и там "совковое" детство Максимовых и боги из машины, и, в общем, я на донышке, привет - перевожу то, до чего могу дотянуться.

Ванда не может заснуть.   
Она привыкла к жизни, полной лишений, то, которую они вели с братом, и уже почти инстинктивно пытается дотянуться до его разума во сне. Иногда им приходилось спать на улице, и _её сила_ тянулась к его мыслям, легонько касалась снов — снов со вкусом огня и страха, мести и победы, которые согревали её. Ванда прижималась спиной к чужой спине и слушала родное сердцебиение.  
Сейчас она тоже спит, и её разум по привычке тянется в темноту…

_Наташа ворочается в кровати, ей снится человек, чьи глаза вспыхивают зеленью и уже не могут узнать её, и…_

…но ничего не находит.  
Рядом нет брата, чьи сны бы её убаюкивали, и Ванда тонет в кошмарах, в крови и ужасе, и просыпается, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик.  
Мёртв.  
Слово почти слетает с её губ, и она начинает рыдать, так сильно, что кажется, будто слёзы сломают её.  
Мёртв. Ушёл.  
 _Одна._

______________________________

Это её вторая ночь в штабе Мстителей. Кто-то — она не уверена, кто именно это был, но подозревает Стива или Уилсона — оставил на её кровати плюшевого мишку.  
Его пустые бестолковые глаза пугают её, и она засовывает его под кровать, расстроенная, и начинает готовиться ко сну.  
Она забирается в кровать, плечи её расслабляются, напряжение исчезает, _сила_ успокаивается и ищет…

_Стив сосредоточенно бьёт по боксёрскому мешку, лицо его спокойно, а в разуме бушуют ярость, боль и сожаление…_

…Ванда выбегает в ванную. К счастью, её не выворачивает. Клокочущая в ней ярость на самом деле ей не принадлежит.  
Она не может спать. Только не так.  
Ванда медленно выходит из комнаты, босиком, в пижаме, которая всё ещё пахнет так, словно её никто никогда не носил. Она ищет место, где сможет успокоиться.

______________________________

— Ты в порядке, Ванда?  
Голос застаёт её врасплох. Она ожидала Стива, или, может быть, Клинта, который время от времени навещает Наташу и уходит с неизменным беспокойством на лице, но никак не Вижна.  
— Я… ммм… Я в порядке… сэр.  
Синтезоид улыбается. Ванда сидит на полу в пустой тренировочной комнате, в объятиях лунного света.  
— Тебе, должно быть, холодно. Могу я предложить плед?  
Ванда соглашается прежде, чем сама это осознаёт. Она не успевает даже моргнуть, а Вижн уже заботливо накидывает на её плечи одеяло, аккуратно рассыпает её волосы поверх ткани, прикрывает её ноги, а потом выпрямляется.  
— Я…  
Вижн улыбается, и эта улыбка такая _нежная_ — Ванда никогда прежде не видела ничего подобного. А после он уходит, быстро — как лёгкий порыв ветра, как мысль, как ртуть.

(Она уснёт прямо там, в лучах лунного света, но проснётся в кровати, с мишкой под рукой, и ей ничего не приснится, и её найдёт покой.)

______________________________

— Ванда! — одёргивает её командный голос Стива. — Сосредоточься!  
—Да, сэр,—отзывается она и повторяет приём, который только что показала Наташа. Но мысли её заполнены коридорами лунного света и нежными улыбками.

______________________________

Той же ночью она пытается воссоздать ощущение покоя, представить свет луны на синтетической коже, но, стоит ей только закрыть глаза, _сила_ обретает свободу…

_Разум Сэма Уилсона отмечает каждое событие дня, всё запоминает, всё нумирует, объединяет их в общую тёмную картину, а под всеми этими деталями — кровь, бесконечное море крови, которому нет края…._

…Ванда с криком просыпается и несколько минут только и может, что сидеть в своей удобной мягкой кровати и дрожать.  
Тихий стук в дверь становится для неё неожиданностью.  
— Д-да? — шепчет она.  
Стук повторяется, и она повторяет, уже громче:  
— Да?  
В руках у Вижна кружка, над которой вьётся дым.   
— Надеюсь, это не очень нагло с моей стороны, но, как я понимаю, тебе приснился кошмар. Я принёс тебе горячий шоколад.  
Ванда чувствует, как дрожат её губы, и пытается не расплакаться. Пьетро сделал бы то же самое — принёс бы что-нибудь сладкое, чтобы сгладить острые пики кошмара.  
— Мне известно, что жители Слоковии пьют шоколад с имбирём и корицей.  
Вкус напитка напоминает Ванде о доме, и она уже не может сдержать слёз.  
Вижн забирает у неё кружку и держит её в объятьях, пока она плачет.

______________________________

Проходят недели.  
Ванде кажется, что ей становится лучше. У неё есть плед прямиком из той залитой светом ночи, она заворачивается в него, пьёт горячий шоколад перед сном. Плюшевый мишка тоже здесь, рядом — и чаще всего это помогает. Прикосновения к вещам помогает её мозгу сосредоточиться, а _силе_ — не блуждать бесцельно.

______________________________

— Ванда?  
В голосе Вижна сквозит удивление. С последнего приступа Ванды прошёл месяц, и, насколько синтезоид знал, больше такого не повторялось. Потому и странно встретить её так поздно ночью в залитом лунным светом коридоре.  
— Не могу заснуть. Голова от мыслей просто гудит… они как собаки, гоняющиеся за собственными хвостами. — объясняет она. —Слушай, а ты… ты вообще спишь?  
Вижн грустно улыбается.  
— Нет.  
—А ты… ты не мог бы… не мог бы приглядеть за мной?   
Вижн подходит к ней, в глазах — любопытство. Он осторожно поправляет прядь её волос.  
— Это я и делал с того момента, как ты здесь появилась.  
— Да, но… Но бывают ночи, когда я случайно заглядываю в сны других людей. А люди тут… Им снятся кошмары.  
— Мои мысли послужат хорошей альтернативой?  
— Твой разум кажется таким… мирным. Спокойным. Как вода, перекатывающаяся по камням.  
Вижн вздыхает, потому что понимает — это закономерный выбор. Но ещё он знает, что Ванда может услышать мысли, которые ей не следовало бы слышать.  
— Если это тебе поможет.

______________________________

Ванда забирается в кровать, и _её сила_ тянется к разуму Вижна…

 

_Стоять над спящей Вандой, окутанной лунным светом. Так странно. Такая маленькая. Такая красивая. Как только что вылупившаяся бабочка. Бабочка с порванным крыльями. Нужно помочь крыльям срастить. Какими прекрасными они тогда станут. Осторожно держать её, нести к кровати, укрывать одеялом. Такая нежная. Не такая, как Наташа, не искусственно-нежная, не прячущая сталь, зубы и клыки, и яд. По-настоящему нежная. Как котята.  
Придвинуть плюшевого медвежонка поближе._

_— Капитан Роджерс, как лучше всего помочь человеку, страдающему от кошмаров?  
— Эээ… Горячими напитками? Плюшевыми игрушками?  
Сэм Уилсон ухмыляется:  
— Ага, если Кэпа не чмокнет на ночь его любимый плюшевый мишка, то он не сможет заснуть.  
—Погоди, а ты вообще спишь? — у Стива такое выражение лица, словно он никогда прежде об этом не задумывался.  
— Благодарю за совет.  
—…Пожалуйста._

_Упавшие на лицо волосы колышутся от её дыхания.  
…она…  
Я…  
Осторожно убрать волосы.  
Она улыбается во сне, теперь спокойном.  
Поцелуй в лоб.  
Доброй ночи._

 

Ванда улыбается, и это самая прекрасная улыбка на свете.

Следующим утром она без предупреждения подходит к Вижну и целует его в щёку.  
— Ого, —замечает Наташа. — Похоже, у нашего приятеля ИИ появилась подружка.  
Вижн провожает уходящую Ванду взглядом. В мыслях его вьются расцвеченные лунным светом бабочки.


End file.
